


Wishes

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Wishes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: A short story to celebrate the birthday of Alec Lightwood. Dedicated to Matthew Daddario.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> A short story to celebrate the birthday of Alec Lightwood. Dedicated to Matthew Daddario.

**Before**

Somewhere between being a child and becoming an adult Alec Lightwood stopped caring on a tradition when celebrating his birthday.

When he was in front of the cake and everybody cheered him up to blow out the candles he would simply smile and let his mind go blank.

Because reminding himself of his own desires would lead to a dangerous road he was not willing to take.

Now years were gone since the last time he had wished something for himself.

Also this time he managed to think about nothing when the lights of the candles faded.

As he laid down in his bed that night and was only surrounded by darkness he could hear his heartbeat getting louder and louder like all the abandoned wishes were hammering against his chest.

But it didn't matter.

Nobody else was there to listen.

 

**After**

Somewhere between looking at each other for the first time and moving together Alec began a new tradition when celebrating his birthday. 

When he was in front of the cake and everybody cheered him up to blow out the candles he would simply smile. He would look at Magnus, close his eyes and find him still there in his mind when the lights faded. 

Reminding himself of his own wishes suddenly didn't hurt anymore. 

This year he made Magnus promise to let Alec take care of a present himself to which his boyfriend only reluctantly agreed. 

When the morning arrived they woke up cuddled closely and Magnus gave him a tender kiss: "Happy Birthday Alexander"

"Happy Birthday indeed." Alec replied hugging his boyfriend back. 

"I would love to give you your present but I have no idea what or where it is." Magnus stated rolling his eyes dramatically. 

"Right...the thing is ... it is not a thing..." Alec mumbled while feeling Magnus' head resting on his chest. "I rather wish to spend time with you." 

"That's it?" Magnus looked at him not very convinced.

"Yeah...like ...like the rest of my life." Alec whispered.

While the words sank in and Magnus began to understood their meaning he could hear the heartbeat of Alec and his own becoming louder and louder. 

Nobody else was there to listen.

Just the two of them. 

But that was all that mattered. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
